Animal Side
by Just Playing Along
Summary: Derek's been having trouble keeping his passion under control during the full moon so Braeden helps him take care of it. M for a reason. Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters!


A/N: this is something that I thought of after I saw a prompt on tumblr. Hope you like it and as always: Review! 3

After She saw Liam almost lose control on the full moon she was more than cautious. Braeden and Derek still hadn't hung out during a full moon since that night; she had tried, but Derek always seemed busy.

She took her phone out of her pocket and dialed his number. She heard him pick up, "Hey, it's me. Are you doing anything later?"

"I don't think so, why?" He responded casually.

"I wanted to come over, but I thought you might be busy helping Scott." She was excited that they could finally have a relaxing night. Even though they weren't the typical mushy couple like Scott and Kira, Braeden still enjoyed a night here and there that they could watch movies and talk.

He was silent for a few moments on the other end of the line, "Actually… I think I am going to be busy. Sorry."

"Well could we still-" He hung up. Braeden glared at her phone as if willing him to get the message. She didn't expect him tell her how cute she was, or that she was absolutely amazing, but he had _never _hung up on her. And honestly, she didn't think he would unless something was very wrong with him. She got on her motorcycle and rode to his loft, quickly knocking on the door. It was around seven so she knew he'd still be up.

He opened the door and tensed when he saw her. "What are you doing here?" He asked, but not so short that she would think he was being rude.

"What is the matter with you? Is everything okay? You have been acting really weird the past couple full moons and I don't like that I don't know why."

He walked away from her and leaned his arms on his table. Sighing she followed and put her hands on his shoulders. He stood up and started pacing. "Listen, I'm fine. I'm just a little on edge. I'll be fine. Why don't we hang out tomorrow night?"

"Does this have anything to do with you evolving? Is there something I should know about?" She walked over to him and stood in front of him.

They both sighed and Braeden stepped closer to him, "Derek," she said softly as she put a hand on his arm, "Talk to me."

He could feel his self control breaking. He wasn't going to shift, but ever since he evolved his animal side was stronger, which also meant he had more to keep under control. He was still able to keep himself from shifting but his arousal was through the roof- especially on full moons. For the most part he was okay, but he didn't want to try being with Braeden on a full moon. He couldn't risk hurting her if he got too passionate.

"Derek," She whispered again as she stepped closer to him and pressed her body against his. He clenched his jaw and his fists, trying to restrain himself, but he could already feel himself hardening with images of their last time and the feeling of her body against his.

"I can't do this," He said and walked away

"Okay, you know what? I have given you weeks to explain to me what is happening to you. But you haven't Derek. And it is really beginning to piss me off!" She yelled at him.

"You don't think I'm frustrated as well?" He spoke back, not yelling, but anger evident in his voice.

She threw her arms in the air, "Well I don't know what you want me to do. If you're pissed off at me for some reason it might be worth telling me." She made her way to the door and heard Derek sigh and sit on the couch.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just-" He sighed again and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I just… can't- can't be around you tonight." He looked up at her, hoping she would get the idea. But of course, she didn't.

She crossed her arms over her chest and sat on the table opposite Derek, unknowingly giving him an excellent view of her cleavage. "You can't be _around me_?" She repeated, seeming angry still. He nodded weakly and she opening her mouth to tell him off but he intervened, smelling the anger rolling off of her.

"It's not your fault though! It's mine… I can't- since I evolved I…"

"Spit it out Derek." She demanded.

"I can't keep my urges under control!" He yelled, frustrated that she had such power over him. He felt the room shift. He could no longer smell anger but arousal. "Don't do that," he told her gently.

She knitted her eyebrows together, "Do what? And you do mean urges like… sexual urges, right?"

He nodded and looked down, "You're getting turned on. I can feel it. And I really need for you to stop."

She bit her lip and shook her head. Then she got a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Why don't you make me?" She said as she moved off the table and crawled into his lap.

He shivered at the feeling and felt himself get harder. Braeden did too and rolled her hips on him. Derek grunted at the contact and grabbed her hips, "Braeden, I don't want to hurt you."

She leaned down by his ear and whispered in a low voice, "Then don't."

He couldn't resist. He felt like he would combust if he kept his hands off of her and quickly picked her up. She took his shirt up and raked her hands down his back, loving the feeling of his muscles. Grinding down towards him, she took her own shirt off and reached around her back to take off her bra. He felt her bare chest against his and moaned into her mouth. Throwing her down on his bed he was on top of her in an instant. His tongue plunged into her mouth and she moaned as they battled for dominance. She would have won if his hands didn't come up between them and beginning palming her breasts. Shortly after, his hands were replaced by his mouth. He dragged it down her throat, leaving a series of sloppy kisses near the base of her throat. When he reached her breasts, he pulled one nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Braeden threw her head back and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling herself up to him.

She could feel his enormous erection through his jeans and moaned. Reaching for his belt, she let her fingertips skim his skin and he bucked his hips into her.

"Brae," He grunted breathing deeply, "I need you now."

She nodded quickly and in seconds he had both of their pants and underwear off. She reached out and touched his member feeling it throb and twitch in her hand. She gently lead him to her entrance, which was already soaking wet. Slowly, she pulled herself up to him, making small moans as he reached deeper inside of her.

When there hips were touching she began to rock towards him at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Braeden." Derek ground out, "I need to fuck you."

She moaned and nodded, giving him permission.

Immediately he was slamming into her, both their grunts and moans filling the room. Braeden felt herself coming closer to the edge as he relentlessly pounded into her. She felt his finger start rubbing fast circles around her clit and shook as she yelled his name and reached her orgasm.

He couldn't stop, he continued to push into her desperately needing to let out his pent up frustration. After Braeden had come down from her high she was already on her way to another one. She felt his thick member sliding in and out of her and she moaned his name. Once again, his hand found her clit and she was erratically pumping her hips up to his. She heard their skin slapping together and when he groaned her name it sent her over the edge again. Her mouth opened into an 'O' and she screamed with pleasure.

Still not finding his release Derek pounded into her, "Oh God, Braeden. God- you feel so fucking good." He could feel himself growing closer to the edge but he continued to take her through two more orgasms.

Braeden was practically crying from pleasure when he could feel release coming. Turning them over so she was on top of him he pounded into her while grabbing her hips and pulling them down towards him. "OH GOD, Derek!" Braeden yelled as she reached another high. High felt her inside walls clenching around his painfully hard member and he felt her juices dripping out to coat him. Pumping his hips into her faster he felt her practically milking him and cried her name as he felt himself shoot into her.

After they had both regained control of their breathing Braeden turned to him. "So how often is that going to happen?"

"So far it's been happening every full moon," He answered, hugging her close to him.

She chuckled and rubbed a hand on his chest, "Bring it on."


End file.
